Lily Luna Potter
by HarryPotterLover2
Summary: This story takes place two years after the epilogue in deathly hallows when Lily Luna Potter is getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place two years after the epilogue in deathly hallows when lily Luna is getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Enjoy!

"Bang!"

"Smash!"

Lily sighed wondering what her brothers had broken this time.

Lily Luna potter is 11 years old and is finally going to Hogwarts! She has been dreaming of going for years and now she won't have to just stand on the platform and wave to her brothers, she would be going with them!

"Lils, "her dad shouted up the stairs," Are you ready to go to diagon alley?"

"Coming dad!" she shouted down the stairs

On walking downstairs lily found out what her brother broke and oh was mum going to be mad!

Lily walked to the fire place where the rest of her family were waiting.

"Are we meeting them there then?" she asked

She is speaking –of course- about her cousins the weaslys who are her dad's two best friends and her mums best friend and brother; they did the Hogwarts shopping with them every year.

"Yes sweetie, come on you first" Ginny pushed her daughter into the fireplace and offered her the pot of floo powder

"Ok" lily said, taking the offered floo powder

Her excitement mounted higher and higher as she felt the familiar sensation of travelling by floo powder.

She landed with a bump in the fireplace in Madam Malkins. As she was waiting for the rest of her family to make an appearance a boy with ice blond hair and an extremely pale face decided to introduce himself

"Hello are you going to Hogwarts too?" the pale boy asked

"Yes" she said slowly unsure of whether she should be talking to this boy.

"Are you are pureblood?"

Lily thinking that this was a very rude question immediately decided that she did not like this boy

"What does that matter? "She said in a haughty voice.

"Well I think that they are the best kind of wizard that's all"

"Well I think you are stupid and prejudiced then! And I don't really want to talk to you!"

"Oy! Whats your name anyway?"

Lily hearing her father's voice behind her chose not to answer, seeing her father would soon answer that question anyway.

"Oh you're Harry Potter aren't you?" the pale boy asked rudely

"Yes I am" Harry replied with an air of someone who had answered that question many times

"Scorpius?" said a voice from behind them, "come along"

"Hello Draco" Harry said

"Hello Harry" Draco said obviously trying to keep the conversation short "do come along Scorpius your mother is waiting.

Once they had left Lily turned to her father, "who is he "she asked.

"Draco was in school with us, we always fought but I haven't spoken to him in years and his son, Scorpius, is in Albus and Rose`s year." Harry explained

Oh ok, I don't like him at all!" Lily said

"Why what did he say to you?" her mother asked anxiously

"Oh well, first he asked if I was going to Hogwarts and then if I was pureblood"

"How rude what did you say to him?" Harry asked angrily

"I said it didn't matter and that I didn't want to talk to him anymore as he was stupid and prejudiced!"

"Ha-ha you have your mother and grandmother's feisty temper for sure, well come on then I can see the others" her mother told them

"Where? Oh there! Hi guys!" Harry shouted waving over to the weaslys

And Lily, her experience forgotten ran up to them excited to get her school things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't posted anything in ages! Anyway I forgot to do a disclaimer in chapter one but here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything to do with it except my plot line that happy right belongs to the awesome JK Rowling.**

"Calm down Lilly!" Harry said with an amused look, "we will be there soon okay?"

"Sorry dad" Lilly replied a little embarrasses whilst her siblings and cousins laughed

"A little excited are we?" Hermione asked

"You know I am aunt Hermione I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts for like forever!"

Lilly was in the car on the way to the train station and just couldn't seem to control herself!

"Oh look there`s the station, there`s the station!" Lilly yelled making everyone in the car jump

"Well come on then everyone out "Ginny said with an exasperated but amused look on her face

Once she had waved to her family until she could no longer see them lily went off to find a compartment with Hugo after James, Albus and Rose ran off yelling something about finding their friends well to be fair rose didn't yell and she asked them if they didn't mind first!

"Come on Hugo this one is only got one person in"

When they entered the compartment the girl looked up she has huge pretty blue eyes and light brown curls flowing down her back.

"Hello," said Lilly, "do you mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all," she said with a warm but nervous, "have a seat"

Lilly and Hugo introduce themselves while Sophia's eyes grew big and her hair went purple when she heard the name potter

"Well," Lilly chuckled, "I'm going to guess two things one you've heard of my dad! And two you're a metamorphosis?

"sorry," she muttered shaking her head to make her hair back to brown," I know it's weird," she whispered scared of being called a freak.

"No not at all! My dad's godson- who is basically a part of our family -is one too I think it's awesome!" Lilly quickly reassured her seeing how nervous she got.

"Yeah," said Hugo, "and his normal hair is turquoise!"

The door slid open suddenly and there stood James, Albus, Rose, Fred, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly and Roxanne

Lilly and Hugo introduce them all and just as Hugo was saying that they were all cousins or siblings a whistle blew.

"You need to get your robes on now," said Rose to Hugo, Lilly, Molly, Roxanne and Sophia who would all be starting their first year, "that whistle means we are almost there now."

As Lilly pulled on her robe she felt her excitement rising, she was almost at Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3 AN

im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo sorry i havnt posted in ages! ive had complete writers block and then i just couldnt gget the motivation to do it ! lame excuses i know sorry! i will hopefully be postig ore chapter soon! (maybe later today even once i write it!) xx


End file.
